


Obsesión marca “Maxwell”

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para obstinado en conseguir lo que desea, nadie mejor que Duo... Hasta que choca con Heero Yuy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsesión marca “Maxwell”

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para la segunda convocatoria de drabbles de [Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano?fref=ts).

Duo había probado casi todo lo que se le había ocurrido sin éxito.

Idea uno: amenaza física. Falla rotunda debido a Heero era más fuerte con sus músculos de acero, el muy bastardo. «Sexy bastardo», proveyó su mente y Duo gruñó.

Idea dos: chantaje.

—Si tú no estás dispuesto, yo tampoco lo estoy —afirmó con seriedad.

Lo único que obtuvo fue que Heero apartara la mirada de su ordenador, lo estudiara por dos segundos eternos  y asintiera.

—Como quieras.

Duo no quería, ¡por supuesto que no! Resistió valientemente por dos días enteros antes de tragarse el orgullo y colarse en la habitación de Heero al caer la noche.

—No digas nada —masculló, procediendo  a quitarse la ropa. Pudo jurar que los ojos azules de Heero se burlaron de él.

Idea tres: utilización de una droga que volviera manejable a Heero. Casi había conseguido su cometido cuando el efecto del narcótico se pasó en un momento clave y, en consecuencia, tuvo que huir por su vida las siguientes horas.

—Eso es violación, Maxwell —apuntó Wufei con desaprobación cuando regresó a la casa.

—Pf, no. Él quiere… solo que todavía no lo sabe —añadió lo último en un murmullo.

Heero le dio un golpe que dejó su mandíbula adolorida antes de disculparlo, pero considerando los hechos, era aceptable.

Idea cuatro: manipulación.

—Ya sé por qué estás tan en contra —expresó un día cualquiera.

Acababan de llegar de una misión, se hallaban ensangrentados, sudorosos y heridos, pero Duo no dejaba ir su deseo. Heero soltó un “¿Uhm?” desinteresado.

—No tienes las agallas —declaró—. El soldado perfecto tiene temor. Crees que te haré disfrutar tanto que tu hombría será puesta en duda, que te haré ver que estás enamorado de mí. Y será a través del sexo. De eso tienes miedo.

Con un bufido, Heero se dio media vuelta.

Duo suspiró, derrotado. Podría intentar más variantes de chantaje, dominación física o mental, o drogas, pero no valía la pena.

Se declaraba oficialmente vencido por la terquedad del piloto del Wing.

Esperó a que Heero regresara, recién duchado, para terminar de desvestirse.

—Quiero que sepas que me rindo.

—Hn…

—Sep, podrás follarme, tú a mí —se molestó en decir—, siempre que queramos y se pueda. Hasta el final de los tiempos. Sin cambio de posición. Felicitaciones.

Duo tomó una toalla y estaba enfilando hacia el baño cuando Heero habló:

—Pensé que realmente lo querías. —Duo se detuvo en seco—. Quién sabe si hubiera cedido solo por aburrimiento.

Al girar, vio que Heero ya estaba instalándose frente a su computadora.

—¿Qué…?

—Quizá no sea yo el que no tiene las agallas de obtener lo que quiere —interrumpió Heero con la misma aparente indiferencia.

En un recuerdo fugaz, Duo recordó cómo Heero lo había acorralado, aquel primer beso violento y hambriento; sus manos exploradoras, su aliento caliente en su oído susurrándole lo que quería hacerle.

La risa emergió de su garganta con fuerza. —Oh, Heero, no sabes lo que acabas de provocar.


End file.
